Our New Home
It was very much like when she first arrived in the city. Judy was once again sitting in the train, wearing the exact same outfit and listening to the same song by Gazelle while traveling on it. All similarities aside, this train ride was quite different. The train wasn´t going to Zootopia, but back to Bunnyburrow. Judy wasn´t travelling alone either, but by her side was now sitting her husband, Nick Hopps. But the one thing that the two train rides had in common was that Judy was moving into a new place again. After marrying the fox, Judy soon moved away from the unclean apartment, because her parents had just bought a new, better home just for her and Nick. They still worked in the ZPD, but they wanted a better place for the two to live in. After they would settle down in the future, this new home would be where they´d spend the rest of their life in. “Do you have the deed with you?” Judy asked from her napping husband. “Whoa, what? Yes, yes it´s in here. Good thing we got it from your parents and we don’t have to wait for it in the office. I heard that place is run by sloths too”, Nick woke up and showed the deed. “I agree. It would be too much for my patience”, Judy nodded. Soon the train arrived to Bunnyburrow. Nick carried his wife´s luggage as they walked to the address where the house was located. The house was a small, old-fashioned farmhouse under a hill that looked like it was from decades past, even though it was brand new. On the gate sat statues of a wild fox and a wild rabbit. “Nice. This probably looks great during summertime”, Nick admired it from the outside. On the inside, the house looked even better. Everything looked just as pleasant as in Judy´s childhood home. With its wooden furniture, fireplace, grandfather clock and a small library, the living room had rustic charm all over it. The Ottertons and Judy´s parents had helped them in moving there, and gotten the house ready for the couple to live in. “I love this! No greasy walls or noisy neighbours here. Perfect for the two of us to live together in here”, Judy admired it all. “There´s a wine cellar downstairs too! Can´t believe we´ve gotten a home this expensive, did Mr.Big fund this?” Nick joked as he looked around. No, I checked the price and the mortgages. It´s not that expensive at all, it´s just a really classy little home. And that´s good”, Judy read the papers that had come with the deed. The kitchen and the bathroom also looked great, and came with everything necessary. When the new Mr and Mrs Hopps came upstairs, they finally found their bedroom, with a huge comfy bed that was large enough for the both of them, and a wooden cradle at the corner of the room. “I think they´ve put that there on purpose”, the rabbit smiled coyly. “Soon there will be somebody sleeping in there too”, Nick winked at her. “More than one, preferably”, Judy added. “So, what do you think of this new house?” Nick asked, looking outside of the window, seeing the backyard and a small carrot patch too there. “It´s just like made for us. My parents made just the right choice”, Judy said. “I agree. Ah, welcome to the new Hopps household”, Nick said. Most of their belongings had already been brought to the new house, but Judy loved to place all the precious photos that had been on their previous mantelpiece to the new one here. The rabbit went through all the photos. There was the one from Nick´s graduation. She was so proud of him that day after he had been through the same training as she had. Among them was photos of their Christmas and Valentine´s Day together, and the time she and Nick cosplayed as Gazelle and one of her tigers. And her favourite, their wedding photo. All moments worth treasuring to the new Mrs.Hopps. She couldn´t help but smile at them as she warmed up the fireplace and went to cook something. Meanwhile, Nick sat calmly in the porch swing, enjoying the scenery around the household. Sun was setting again, and there wasn´t any noise around the corner, which made it even better. To him, this seemed like the most wonderful place he had ever lived since his childhood.Especially since his loving wife was there with him too. Judy brought him some blueberry pie that she had just baked in the new oven. “Say what you will about countryside, but it has its own charm”, Nick said. “After staying in the city so long, I agree with your point. Living with you makes it all the better”, she said as he took a piece of the pie. For someone who dreamed of going to the city ever since she was a little girl, suddenly appreciating countryside again was rather unexpected. But that was not the first unexpected thing in Judy´s life at all. “It wasn´t the same always. For a long time I lived in ignorance, fearing and not understanding predators all because of what I had been told and that Gideon Grey incident. But it all changed when I met you, and eventually saw you for what you really were. It wasn´t just a simple friendship or a crush, it was the strongest and purest love I´ve ever felt for anybody. Back then I never expected this to happen to me ”, she thought. “Maybe you didn´t, but it´s for the best that it did. We both were the missing parts of each other in our lives. The empathy, trust and care you showed me ever since we became friends was unlike anything I´ve experienced before. I´m forever grateful for all that”, Nick said as Judy sat next to him. The rabbit couldn´t help but nod. Nick´s true nature was showing yet again as the sweetest and most kind-hearted fox she had ever known. He clasped her paw, which still had the wedding ring on it. Just the simple sight of that warmed Nick´s heart greatly. Marrying Judy had been the happiest day in his life, and he could still remember the tears of joy he had then. Feeling Nick´s touch on her paw, Judy looked at his green eyes. “Even after we have passed away and our children are grown up, this house will be remembered as the home of two natural enemies that found love in each other”, she said. She could easily see herself living the following years of her life in here. “I´ll have a great time living in here, with the company of my very own lovebunny wife”, Nick kissed Judy on her paw. “You´re so cute when you act all sweet like that”, she smiled at him. It was time the new owners of the house got to back inside as it was getting dark outside. Nick and Judy sat on the couch and turned on the TV, where a romantic skunk comedy was playing. The two ate some cookies Judy had baked while watching the movie. "The TV here is even better than in the apartment. We have more channels now too", Judy enjoyed the movie, especially the kiss scenes. "A comfy sofa, a good movie, refreshments, fine company with a real sweetheart... would you like a massage to make the experience even better?" Nick winked at his happy wife. "Certainly, foxy boy. A back rub would be nice", Judy fluttered her eyelashes. Taking off her teal shirt, she moved into the right position so that Nick could rub her back while watching the movie. "You´re a great masseuse, Nick. Even better than the ones in that Tundratown spa", the rabbit smiled after Nick finished the massage "And you´ve become the best baker in Bunnyburrow, bun bun. You surely know how to satisfy the sweet tooth of your husband", Nick munched on the cookies. After the movie ended, Nick and his wife retreated to the bedroom. "Well this bed certainly isn´t rickety. Loving this place already", Nick yawned as he got comfortable in the bed. “Here´s a toast for our new home!” Judy shared a martini with Nick. She was no longer in the same pajamas she wore in the apartment, but in a more elegant negligee nightgown. “And for all the good times we´ve had together, not to mention the ones that are yet to come”, he declared, taking a sip. The two hadn´t finished the celebration just yet. After finishing the martini, Nick closed the curtains and blew out the candle right before joining Judy in bed. Among rabbits, it was an old habit that married couples often mated during the first night at their home, so it was a perfect opportunity for Nick and Judy to have another tender and passionate moment together, just like they did during last New Year´s Eve. Feeling the gentle touch of Nick´s paws on her fur again and seeing him gazing lovingly at her during that made Judy feel like the happiest woman in Zootopia. With no hurry or nobody to bother them, Judy and Nick enjoyed their romantic night together just as much as their previous ones, right before sharing a goodnight kiss and falling to sleep. Next morning, there was no hurry for the two either. It was Sunday, and Nick was still curled up in his sleep. He woke up rather late, as he could feel warm sunlight glow at him through the window, and a soothing voice that said: “Good morning, Mr Hopps”. Judy was still half-asleep too as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. As much as Nick wanted breakfast usually at this time of the morning, he still wanted to stay a moment there, just with his dear Carrots in his arms again. The fox and the rabbit were definitely going to enjoy living in their new home for years to come. Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity